Forward Movement
by jadex.xoxo
Summary: Andie West has only ever liked going one way-foward. Blake helps her out. Blake/Andie oneshot


**A/N Hello again! So, I've been having trouble with the next chapter of Opportunity. -sigh- This is what came out of that frustration, lol. Hopefully the typos aren't too horrible...**

**So yeah. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**I've been waiting for my dreams**

**To turn into something I could believe in**

Andie had never been dreamer. She was always a do-er, an on the go sort of person. For her, there was only one way to go, and that was forward. When her mom died, yeah, she'd lost herself. She would admit that she'd lost focus of what her dreams, her goals, her life was. In retrospect, it was understandable, but Andie hated showing weakness.

Eventually though, she gotten back on track. _(Not the right one, maybe, but it was a track and Andie needed something to distract her from...everything.)_

She'd moved in with Sarah and Charlie, gone back to school finally, and then she'd joined the 410.

The 410 were family, now, and they looked after her. They gave her an outlet, and Andie began trucking forward again.

She'd never gone backward, though. Stopped for a while, maybe, but Andie West had never gone _(or looked)_ backward in her life yet.

**And looking for that Magic rainbow **

**On the horizon I couldn't see it **

**Until I let go**

Sarah getting pissed and threatening to send her to Texas was the last straw. There was such a thing as too much. So Andie left _(forward movement)_, went to the Dragon, saw Tyler. She battled him, because she was not scared.

And she lost.

Now, Andie had lost many things in her life, but having to dance at a preppy school of artist types?

Well. This would be be fun.

**Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn **

**Now I'm coming alive **

**Body and soul **

**And feelin' my world start to turn**

Andie hated feeling inadequate.

So of course, she hated her first day at MSA. Certainly, she was glad that she didn't get sent to Texas, althouth she did contemplate whether even that might have been better than dancing in front of a class of kids to a slow song. It seemed impossible, and honestly, Director Collins wasn't making it any easier. He was mumbling mumbo jumbo about interpreting and listening, but Andie's brain was thinking about seventy billion things at once, so even if she had gotten the point of what he was saying, she probably wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

She took the opportunity to study the Director as she walked over to him. His handsome face was creased into a look of impatience-he wasn't angry, she could tell, more like frustrated?

Not being able to read the expression on his face was starting to make _Andie_ frustrated.

When he informed that she was supposed to have after-school dance sessions with him _(ballet, of all things)_ she mentally groaned and tried her best to get out of it. All she got for her efforts, however, was Director Collins opening the studio door for her with sarcastic politeness. Storming outside to the front steps, she fumed about how now, it was going to be just that much harder to keep this MSA thing to herself.

**And I'll taste every moment **

**And live it out loud I know this is the time, **

**This is the time **

**To be more than a name **

**Or a face in the crowd**

For the first time in her life, Andie experienced backwards movement.

Learning ballet was not as easy as it looked. With Director Collins crticsizing her every move, it took all Andie had not to snap at him, or do anything she would regret.  
Andie had to start at the very begining-pointing her toes, supposedly easy things like that.

Turned out, things like that weren't so easy. It literally took her three days to get down pointing correctly. She wasn't even going to start on her spotting...

The going was slow, not to mention, Andie's impatience made it all the harder to concentrate on the movements.

So, one day, completely frustrated, Director Collins stopped their lesson. "Andie. You just have to relax into the movements. _It's not that hard._" Andie growled unerneath her breath. "I'm trying. It just doesn't make sense!"

Blake sighed, then turned to the girl in front of him. "Alright. Close your eyes."

She did so. Slowly, slowly, Blake moved to stand in front of her, till he was almost flush up against her. "Okay...now just breath. In, out. Heee-whoo"  
Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders, tracing small circles with his fingers to calm her tense muscles.

Andie, not knowing what was happening since her eyes were closed and all, started lightly when his hand touched her shoulders. She breathed in, trying to relax, like he'd said, when a peculiar scent hit her nose. She breathed in deeply-it was like a mix of axe, a little bit of sweat, and lemony floor polish. "Mmmmmm." a nice, relaxed feeling washed over her. The way the Director's hands moved over her shouders felt crazy good, even if she would never admit that out loud.

And Andie realized that maybe, starting something over, was just a different way of moving forward.

**I know this is the time **

**This is the time of my life **

**Time of my life**


End file.
